Frenemies
Frenemies is the ninth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-seventh episode overall. The episode aired on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus. Starting with this episode, Glee episodes moved back to the Tuesday 8pm timeslot. Tina and Artie compete against each other for the spot of Senior Class Valedictorian, and also for a solo at Nationals, which strains their friendship. In New York, Kurt begins to believe that Elliott is out to take control of Pamela Lansbury. Rachel gets a shock when Santana tries out for her understudy, which causes a feud between the two roommates. This episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ned Martel. Plot The episode opens at the Spotlight Diner, where Santana is having a rough day. She complains to Rachel about how she thought people would see how awesome she was once she made it to New York. Rachel reminds her of the Yeast-I-Stat commercial she did, but she reveals it has made her undesireably infamous. Looking to cheer her up, Rachel offers Santana a spot as a background model on the cover of New York magazine, which is going to showcase Rachel. Santana accepts it, saying she feels guilty about being friends with Rachel after how awful she was to her in high school. Rachel tells her that it's in the past, and now it's just the two of them and Kurt in New York. She reassures Santana, telling her that at some point, she'll be at the top. Tina and Artie are having lunch in the auditorium, which is revealed to have been their Tuesday tradition since they dated. They're both proud they managed to stay friends after their breakup, but sad that their time at McKinley is nearing its end. Tina tells Artie she's worried about not being accepted in Brown University, as being whitelisted, she has only a slim chance of acceptance, so Artie sings Whenever I Call You Friend ''with her (and latterly the rest of New Directions) to cheer her up. At the end of the performance, Becky tells Tina and Artie to go to Sue's office, where they find out they are academically tied to become valedictorians. Under Sue's rules, only one of them can be, so a speech-off is organised in the auditorium - the one whose speech impresses the judges of Sue's choice the most, gets to be valedictorian. At the New York magazine photoshoot, Rachel is excited and nervous. Santana calms her down and tells her to own it, since she is where she's supposed to be. Santana begins daydreaming, imagining herself in a luxurious dress like Rachel, performing ''Brave with her as a duet during the shoot. As the performance ends, Rachel tells Santana to get dressed, and Santana snaps out of her revery. Back at McKinley, Tina and Artie have a fight in the hallway. Tina wants Artie to let her be valedictorian so she can get into Brown University, but he refuses, and they viciously trash talk each other. Artie accuses Tina of becoming McKinley's biggest bitch sometime between Junior and Senior year, and Tina says that Kitty is using Artie to become popular. Blaine talks with Kurt on the phone about Kurt's fear of Elliott trying to take over Pamela Lansbury, so Blaine counsels him, telling him to keep his friends close, but his enemies closer. In New York, Rachel says that she'll have to miss Pamela Lansbury rehearsal so that she can go to the casting for her understudy, which she believes she doesn't need. Santana also declines to attend the rehearsal, and Kurt is left unhappy. In glee club, Will announces that a slot for a solo for nationals is still available. Tina volunteers, as does Artie, which results in a sing-off. With backup from New Directions and Mr. Schue, they aggressively sing My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), ''which culminates in Tina accidentally throwing Artie out of his wheelchair. Kurt embraces the newfound free rehearsal time to get background information from Starchild. After a somewhat awkward conversation, Elliott advises Kurt to take a trip to a music store with him to buy a guitar. While at the store, they sing ''I Believe in a Thing Called Love, dancing with props and a pole, erected in the middle of the shop. While Rachel is casting her understudy, she makes it clear to Rupert that she doesn't believe she needs an one. As Rupert is explaining to her why an understudy is necessary, Santana makes a surprise appearance, auditioning for the understudy role. Much to Rachel's chagrin, she sings Don't Rain on My Parade, Rachel's signature piece. Rupert is amazed by her and, once he finds out they went to high school together, he's even more thrilled, anticipating the good publicity it will bring to the performance. Back in the flat, Rachel complains to Kurt about Santana's audition and, when she arrives home, demands an explanation for why she auditioned for the understudy without telling her first. Santana, angered, accuses Rachel of elitism, telling her that all her time in New York as been spent getting back at her for the bullying she recieved from Santana in high school. Rachel believes Santana is the one who can't take the fact that she's a star. Santana unleashes a barrage of abuse, telling Rachel that she should realize that Santana is just as good as her - without having had all the support Rachel's been given. She tells Rachel that she is "short and awful, and that is never going to change". Rachel, snapping, slaps her. In the stunned silence that follows, she tells Santana that she thinks she should move out. Santana agrees, and, recieving a call, confirms that she has been chosen as Rachel's understudy in Funny Girl. Tina and Artie's speech-off to decide who will be valedictorian begins, in front of an empty auditorium. Both of them write speeches which glorify the other and drop out to give the other the chance. Sue, sickened, leave the judges, who are visibly moved, to decide on the winner. At rehearsals for Funny Girl, Rachel and Santana grate over make-up, and start to argue again. Rupert interrupts them, telling them that whatever happened between Rachel and Santana in the past doesn't matter. In order to maximise media attention, he needs to sell the story of two high school friends making it big in his show - so they have to stick together until it's over. Rachel and Santana sing Every Breath You Take as they rehearse. Kurt and Elliott hang out at the Bushwick loft, with Elliott telling Kurt that he's glad that he met him, although he knows Kurt believes he wants to take over the band. He explains that he just wants to be a part of the band due to the talent and personalities in it - and he just wants to make it big with them. Kurt apologizes, and they take a "Pamela Lansbury selfie" in reconciliation. At McKinley, Sue reveals that Tina and Artie tied in the speech-off. She makes them both salutatorians, and elevates student number three as valedictorian - Blaine. Tina and Artie are both shocked and outraged, despite his apologies and guilt. As the three talk, Becky shows Blaine the "Pamela Lansbury selfie", believing Kurt and Blaine broke up, which Blaine denies. Blaine decides that, instead of giving a valedictorian speech, he wants to sing a song with Tina and Artie, who forgive him. Rachel and Santana have one final fight, both asking Kurt to side with them. Kurt remains neutral, and so an upset and frustrated Rachel decides to leave the flat for her own sake. Tina, Artie and Blaine sing Breakaway with New Directions as the scene alters between the choir room and Rachel packing. As Rachel is leaving, Kurt hugs her. She takes a picture of her and Santana on graduation day, tearing into pieces in Santana's face, before walking out. Songs *† denotes an unreleased song. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bonnie Bailey-Reed as Dissatisfied Spotlight Diner Customer Co-Stars *Nick Nordella as Sales Person *Rory Schleifstein as Bad Girl Singer Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern *Tena Parker Baker as Hairstylist Trivia *This episode received a rating of 1.2/3 with a total of 2.99 million viewers. Source *This is the eighth time two duets are sung by the same people in the same episode. The others are Throwdown, Home, Duets, Rumours, The First Time, Big Brother, and Love Love Love. **This is the fourth time Rachel has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. **This is the third time Artie has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. *This is the second time two different pairs sing two duets in one episode, the first being Big Brother. *This episode contains the show's 600th musical number, Whenever I Call You Friend. *Tena of Glee's hairstyling department makes a cameo appearance as herself. Gallery glee-season-5-first-look.jpg Kevin,_Jenna,_and_Alex_600/601_numbers.jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (3).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (4).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (5).jpg Naya on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Naya was in set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Dot on set Nov. 15, 2013.jpg tumblr_mwbvb4NIBe1s57bimo1_250.jpg tumblr_mwc5gjWrjB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jenna-600SongsPoster.png Kevin and Jenna 600th number.jpg becca168.jpg|jacobartist An average Tuesday with June Moss. @becbecbobec camera.jpg|This is how much light it takes to make me look 17. #Glee600thNumber glee600thnumber celebration.jpg A&C.png C&A2.png fun day.jpg Glee set Nov.21.jpg bbbb.jpg|jacobartist Nothing says 600 musical numbers like a @becbecbobec duck face. Happy Friday! TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BZuk-FbCUAAnTos.jpg 71d.jpg Dot, Iqbal, Jane, Matt in set 112513.jpg 1st still.jpg Umbrellas.jpg Kurt wink.gif Happy Blainers!.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg glee-season-5-santana-funny-girl-understudy-frenemies.jpg Tumblr n0uytynved1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg fre.jpg fre1.jpg fre2.jpg fre3.jpg fre4.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 044.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 071.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 126.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 145.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 177.jpg Tumblr n0wwj4ZPN91qzqd95o1 500.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 198.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 227.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 276.jpg 41fDEctM3mL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41gxvFvWw9L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41dtphYb4QL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41Gx2x1A8gL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 411LDFxr79L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 4193I0ewLxL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41vIrJPFwWL. SL500 AA280 .jpg frenemies promo pics (1).jpg frenemies promo pics (2).jpg frenemies promo pics (3).jpg frenemies promo pics (4).jpg frenemies promo pics (5).jpg frenemies promo pics (6).jpg frenemies promo pics (7).jpg frenemies promo pics (8).jpg frenemies promo pics (9).jpg frenemies promo pics (10).jpg frenemies promo pics (11).jpg frenemies promo pics (12).jpg frenemies promo pics (13).jpg frenemies promo pics (14).jpg frenemies promo pics (15).jpg frenemies promo pics (16).jpg frenemies promo pics (17).jpg frenemies promo pics (18).jpg frenemies promo pics (19).jpg Santana....png TARTIE dancing.gif Oh well, he's pretty.gif Kurtpole.gif Jyderam6.gif Santanabrave.gif Pezberryeverybreath.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo3_r3_250.gif Frenemies-RachelFGPhotoshootStill.jpg Valedictorian.jpg tumblr_n17nr6c9QQ1s22hego1_500.jpg Santana_DROMP.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 142.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 246.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 294.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 314.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 350.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 383.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 399.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 417.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 440.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 480.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 507.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 554.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 592.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 648.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 746.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness _ GLEE 815.jpg tumblr_n19u1sAO921ql1znmo3_500.jpg Brave SR(3).jpg Brave SR(2).jpg tumblr_n19u1sAO921ql1znmo2_500.jpg Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko4 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko2 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko1 400.gif Rachelstar.gif pezberryfight.gif hummelpezberryfight.gif kurtibiatcl.gif kelliottkiss.gif sexxxxykurt.gif Santana_DROMP2.jpg Santana_DROMP3.jpg Ruptana.jpg Tumblr n1dp2nlbiq1rrsol6o4 r2 250.gif Point.jpg Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr n1f1znlaLB1ql1znmo1 250.png Frenemies still (1).jpg Frenemies still (2).jpg Frenemies still (3).jpg Frenemies still (4).jpg tumblr_n1dnxl4E7M1r295ako4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1dnxl4E7M1r295ako3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1ici8mVyk1s57bimo1_1280.jpg SantanaGlareFrenemies.gif Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0395.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0396.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0531.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0584.jpg Sneak Peek_ _Frenemies_ _ GLEE 0950.jpg Frenemies BTS 1.jpg Frenemies bts2.jpg Frenemies bts 3.jpg frenemies bts4.jpg 1891168_10152238250047044_1147001643_n.jpg Tumblr n1l3poCEEG1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l0dcxkeH1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l19nTYyZ1qg25zco4 250.gif Tinass.png Tumblr n1kxmnBdVQ1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n1kxmnBdVQ1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n1kyv6VA3L1s7uvlko1 500.png Tumblr n1kykgHzGn1qh91nzo3 500.png Tumblr n1kykgHzGn1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr n1kwwy1tde1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr n1kwwy1tde1qh91nzo1 500.png tumblr_n1l2sshZpq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Rachel berry gold stars.png tumblr_n1m1thYIBu1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr n1lmulr3cc1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg sdromp.gif sdromp2.gif sdromp3.gif sdromp4.gif sdromp6.gif sdromp5.gif sdromp7.gif sdromp8.gif Breakaway8.gif Breakaway7.gif Breakaway6.gif Breakaway5.gif Breakaway4.gif Breakaway3.gif Breakaway2.gif Breakaway.gif Brave.gif Sdromp12.gif Sdromp11.gif Sdromp10.gif Sdromp9.gif Ibiatcl.gif Ebyt2.gif Wicyf.gif Brave2.gif Mlynggi.gif Ebyt.gif Ebyt6.gif Ebyt5.gif Ebyt4.gif Ebyt3.gif Brave6.gif Brave5.gif Brave3.gif Brave4.gif Ibiatcl3.gif Mlynggi3.gif Wicyf3.gif Wicyf2.gif tumblr_n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_n1lb59Z2Vs1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o6_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o7_250.gif tumblr_n1ljshwMMt1rl53x2o8_250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o3 250.gif tumblr_n1m786qx3d1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso2_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1ly8jKCGo1qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ly8jKCGo1qg8euoo1 250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo3 250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo4_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo5_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo6_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo7_250.gif tumblr_n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo8_250.gif Tumblr n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1kostg1FA1t3cqy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l4htQky01s57bimo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1l6bdNtLP1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l6bdNtLP1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr_n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio1 250.gif tumblr_n1l4j9h6M81r9haj6o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_n1l4j9h6M81r9haj6o2_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention